videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeru
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai CD) |developer = Taito Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai Revolution Bandai CD Bandai Chaos Bandai PocketTurbo Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 2 Players |ratings = K-A for Kids to Adults |media = }} Takeru & Hikari: Planet Of The Stars is a platform arcade style game featuring Takeru & Hikari from the anime series of the same name, and characters from Digimon developed by Taito and Azumanga Interactive, and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme, Bandai Revolution, Bandai CD, Bandai Chaos, Bandai PocketTurbo and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus. The game is very similar to the Taito game Parasol Stars: The Story of Bubble Bobble 3. Like Miruchi & Yuka in The Digital World, you have unlimited continues, and a 4-digit password function. But the game keeps its one hit deaths intact without any changes. Gameplay The game takes place on a number of different planets, each with a distinct theme. Each planet features seven rounds, the last one always hosting a boss that must be defeated to progress to the next planet. There are eight main planets; however, in order to complete the game properly, the player must open a secret door on the final planet by collecting three of the Star items - allowing access to 2 secret planets, themed around Digimon and Azumanga Daioh that are not initially visible on the main screen. Completing these two lead to the final boss, and the true ending. The rounds are simple arrangements of platforms. On every round, droplets fall down from the ceiling and flow through the level. These are of strategic importance to the player. Parasols The player is armed with a parasol. While it is normally closed, the player can deploy it in two ways; either open in front of them, or open above the head. The parasol is a multi-purpose device, it can block as a shield, stun enemies, capture droplets or hurl enemies. At many points it can be used as a parachute. Droplets Almost every level has droplets which drip from points in the level. They fall under the influence of gravity and roll along the platforms within the screen. The player can capture these on their parasol and throw them at enemies. The parasol can hold more than one droplet at once; if five are held, they merge into a large droplet with a special power. There are four different kinds of droplets, with a mostly elemental theme. Box Art Takeru and Hikari Planet Of The Stars Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme version Takeru and Hikari Planet Of The Stars Box Art 2.png|Bandai Revolution version Takeru and Hikari Planet Of The Stars Box Art 3.png|Bandai CD version Takeru and Hikari Planet Of The Stars Box Art 4.png|Bandai Chaos version Takeru and Hikari Planet Of The Stars Box Art 5.png|Bandai PocketTurbo version Takeru and Hikari Planet Of The Stars Box Art 6.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai Chaos Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games